President Valak
"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." ~ Valak encountering Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in Birdman: Mutant of the Skies. Valak, or simply known as The Nun, is a malevolent & highly dangerous Demon who is widely feared by mankind. He is a reoccurring villain in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Valak, like a lot of Demons, can take on many forms. His preferred form takes on the appearance of a creepy nun with dead white skin, black & white robes, a brown belt, a golden cross necklace, charcoal black lips, & a terrifying glare from his blackened yellow eyes. In this form, he is technically considered female, but in appearance only. He can also shapeshift to resemble a little boy with dragon wings riding on a two-headed dragon. But his true form is far more horrific than both of the aforementioned forms. His true form is a gargantuan, gargoyle-esque monster with several long horns, sharp teeth, claws, & huge dragon wings. Valak has also appeared as a painting in Dan's house, as well as an Orca Whale Plush he's had since he was a kid. History Valak was a Demon created by Satan in the year 600,000 B.C. As an impure & inhuman spirit, Valak was destined to bring terror & destruction onto mankind, & he would live up to that promise. His mayhem would earn his place as one of the Presidents of Hell, commanding 38 legions of Demons at his disposal. Out of his demonic brethren, Valak got along with Count Malthus the most. The Devil himself took note of this & would pair them up on missions together, similar to how he pairs up ZoZo & Mal. Similar to how some people believe that they have Guardian Angels watching over their soul, Valak had been watching over Daniel Ledda since his childhood. However, he did not watch over his soul to protect him, but rather to haunt him & study his weaknesses. To remain hidden, he would masquerade as a plush toy of an Orca Whale that Dan owned, though he would only possess it from time to time. Valak was one of the few who knew that this boy was no Human & that he would one day become the Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire. In the year 2016 A.D, Valak took on the form of a demonic nun, which would become an invaluable tool in scaring the living daylights out of everyone. On September 20th, 2018, Dan was visited by Valak & Malthus during a sleep paralysis experience. They were assigned by Satan himself with the goal of prying into Dan's mind to find out what can weaken him. The two Demons appeared opposite to Dan's bed in his window, accompanied by lightning striking to reveal their shadowy silhouettes. Haunted by dreadful visions, Dan couldn't get the image of the nun out of his head, so the next day, he made a painting of Valak just to see if it would help. Vendu, Imhotep, & Dinosaur Man would notice this, & were horrified to say the least. Later on, Asmodeus was summoned by Imhotep, accompanied by Lord Ferronidas to perform a blessing onto the Ledda Residence. Asmodeus knew who Valak was back in the day, & knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the painting. Together, Asmodeus & Ferronidas blessed the house by dancing to a mashup of the main theme from Doki Doki Literature Club! ''& Kirk Franklin's "Revolution". A week later, Valak would appear in the flesh, admiring Dan's painting. The two stood before each other in a brief showdown between Kaiser & Demon. Valak appeared without a face, but with the help of the Soul Stone, Dan knew exactly who he was dealing with. Valak levitated & blasphemously mimicked the sign of the cross before Dan electrocuted him tendrils of green electricity. Valak was injured & fled the scene, but rest assured, he would return. Apparently, Birdman was already aware that an evil presence was attached to the house, but was unable to properly trace it. This was due to Valak blocking his clairvoyance. On October 12th, Dan had made it known to his friends that Valak was one of the contributing factors to his ongoing stress. Valak was responsible for haunting Dan's dreams, giving him visions of the future, but they'd be anything but pleasant. On December 7th, Dan would be pushed to the limit & decided to end the world. Valak was possessing the painting prior to this, waiting patient & potent for Armageddon to commence. His yellow eyes glowed as he followed Imhotep's movements. Before the planet's destruction, Malthus, who had been possessing the Annabelle doll, had sent a telepathic message to Valak, who was still in Dan's house, but in his physical form. They had reveled in the fact that they helped this happen. Sure, they were not as major as the other things contributing to Dan's stress, anxiety, & depression, but they were certainly proud of themselves. As they returned to Hell, the Earth would become no more. However, the Demons' victory wouldn't last for too long, as later that day, Dan rebuilt the Earth using the Infinity Gauntlet, erasing almost everybody's memory of this ever happening. Valak was clearly disappointed, but made a promise to the Devil that he would try once again to find a weakness in the Irken Emperor. Valak would make his triumphant return on April 25th, 2019, where he teamed up with another Demon named Tantrus. Apparently, Tantrus had escaped the Forest of Sin back in February, & now he made contact with Valak, inviting him to cause havoc together. Valak agreed, but only if they would pay a visit to his old rival. Valak rendezvoused with Tantrus in Romania, where they would cause a mass suicide & then fly overseas to Dan's house. Apparently, King Richard I was present & tried to fight them, but he couldn't catch up with them. When the two Demons came to the Ledda Residence, Unwoak tried to apprehend them, but Tantrus defeated him with ease. Once Dan finally awoke from his meditation, he stood before his sworn enemy, ready to fight the Demon that tormented him. As Tantrus left to fight Birdman, who was visiting Dan on that day, Valak & Dan stared down at each other like old rivals, & roared as they charged towards each other. As they fought, Valak noticed that Birdman was caught in Tantrus' Armageddon Stare, which led him to believe that Birdman already lost. This was an easy way for Valak to discourage Dan, but he wouldn't be having any of that, firing lightning at him to continue their battle. As the fight between the two outside got more & more heated, so did the battle on the inside. Eventually, Dan seemingly defeated Valak, who was on the floor as Dan asked him why he persists so valiantly. The Demon Nun then explained that he was one of the Possessed Plushies, particularly the Orca Whale Plush, & that he had been watching Dan for many years, claiming to know his weaknesses. Dan wasted no time & ended their futile struggle by putting on the Infinity Gauntlet & using both the Soul Stone & Space Stone to force Valak back to Hell where he belongs. Meanwhile, outside, Tantrus sensed that the President of Hell was defeated, prompting him to retreat. The evil had finally been vanquished. Upon returning to Hell, Satan was disappointed in both Valak & Tantrus for losing to the Earth's guardians, but was thankful that they were able to cause enough death & destruction prior to their defeat. They were congratulated for their efforts. This boost of confidence gave Valak reassurance that one day, he could return once again. 'MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH)' Personality Valak is pure evil, taking the most pleasure in causing misfortune to others. He has no regard for the Earth's lifeforms, only viewing them as obstacles in his way. He is torturous, menacing, & all around unpleasant. He even has little fear for beings of far greater power than him. This is evident in how he encounters Dan, who (at his full power) is the 4th most powerful being in the Multiverse. Valak is insignificant compared to that, but he doesn't care. All Valak cares about is the suffering of others, no matter who they are; it's the most amusing thing to him. Powers & Abilities '''Physical Abilities' Demonic Strength: Valak is quite strong, able to overpower Humans & Superhuman with ease. He can easily strangle a grown man to death with little effort, though his maximum strength is unknown. Demonic Speed: Valak can move very quickly. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: As a Demon of a President rank, it's expected that Valak is very tough. He can return from a holy blessing, withstand Dan's electrokinetic attacks, & even the Atomic Breath to an extent. His maximum durability is unknown. Immortality: Valak is immortal in that he cannot age & cannot be killed. Sonic Roar: Valak can utter a loud & terrifying roar which can send his opponents flying back. Flight: His true form enables him the ability to fly, as he has a pair of wings. Although, he can fly in his other forms, as well. * Levitation: Valak can remain suspended in the air by levitating. Shapeshifting: Valak is a master shapeshifter, able to take on many forms. However, he has a few that he prefers. * Dragon Boy Form: This form is used rarely, but Valak can turn into a winged boy riding a two-headed dragon. * Demon Nun Form: Arguably his most famous alternate form, Valak can turn into a demonic nun. * True Form: Valak's true form is him in his most powerful state. All of his powers & abilities are at their maximum in this form. Special Powers Possession: Like all Demons, Valak can possess living beings. He can channel most of his powers through his host's body, given they can handle it. However, Valak's power can extend his possession to inanimate objects, as well, like Dan's nun painting. Teleportation: Valak can disappear & reappear elsewhere at will. * Dimensional Travel: Valak can traverse through Hell & into the living world. He can stay for as long as he wants to if he remains in control. Telekinesis: Valak can move objects & people with his mind. His telekinesis can also work instantaneously, & can be used in conjunction with his Sonic Roar to move someone with his voice. Telepathy: Valak can communicate with others with his mind, & is very skilled at doing so. One could say it's his specialty. He specifically has 3 special methods of telepathy. * Visions: Not all of his powers are inherently evil. Valak can grant people visions of the future, or rather, a possible future. Though not all of them are pleasant ones, they can be the opposite on rare occasions. * Clairvoyance Block: For those who have awareness powers, Valak can negate their clairvoyance by blocking their mind from activating it. This also means that Valak himself has some clairvoyant abilities. * Onierokinesis: Valak can enter the dreams of his victims, & in rare instances, can cause sleep paralysis. This is how he was able to haunt Dan (with Malthus' help). Dark Magic: Valak can use dark magic in a variety of ways. * Pyrokinesis: Valak can command the fires of Hell to use against his opponents. For instance, he can fire streams of flames from his hands as if they were flamethrowers. * Umbrakinesis: Valak can use the powers of darkness to empower himself & utilize as attacks. * Summoning: Valak can summon snakes, Zombies, & even other Demons to his aid if necessary. * Duplication: Valak can create lesser copies of himself, which are embodied as faceless nuns. Weaknesses Like all unholy creatures, Valak is weak to holy weapons, & is susceptible to an exorcism if done correctly. His true form is also difficult to maintain in the physical world, as he requires a host body to thrive on Earth properly. Trivia * He is based off of the same Demon from The Conjuring Universe & Christian Demonology. * Although he wears a cross necklace, it does not affect him as bad because it's not a crucifix. That would have Jesus on it, which Valak could not wear, as it's far more specific that the mere shape of a cross. * In Find the Essence of Evil, Valak was originally going to speak to Dan during their confrontation, but did not do so for unknown reasons. * The painting of him measures 27¾ inches vertically & 22 inches horizontally. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Unholy Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Ancient Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Leaders Category:Immortal